gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam Agua
Mobile Suit Gundam Agua ガンダムアグア |romanji=Kidō Senshi Gandamu Agua }} is a 50-episode anime that is part of the Gundam franchise. It is the only series taking place during the Vivens Aetus calendar, set after Turn A Gundam's Correct Century. It is directed and written by Rose Davis, with character designs by Kenichi Yoshida and music by Naoki Satō. Overview Setting The events of Gundam Agua are set during the Vivens Aetus calendar (lit. Living Age), nearly two and a half centuries after the end of the Correct Century. The era started thanks to the slow redistribution of space colonies, now under heavy control by the formed Aliva Ciba, an organization consisting of the merged and mutated Earthrace and Moonrace factions depicted in Turn A Gundam. Most of these colony clusters built are kept close in range to the Earth and the Moon. The colonists do still rebel against what Aliva Ciba does to the colonies, resulting in the regular purging of whole clusters in the attempt to stem the growing conflict and stop it from getting more out of control. Plot Year 240 of Vivens Aetus - nearly two and half centuries since humanity began to rebuild back into prosperity. The Earth and Moon, united under Aliva Ciba, has worked to maintain the re-expansion of humanity into space with space colonies from going out of control like in the past. However, they have devolved into using brute force to keep the newly-emerging Colonyrace from being an issue. Castor Abandon, formed against Aliva Ciba's way of controlling the colonies, attempts to win freedom for the colonies by any means necessary. Caught up is Zwei Lorem, a Colonyrace kid far removed from the conflict who wants to go elsewhere, as he is forced to pilot the mysterious Gundam Agua. Now fighting for his life, he is forced to join the crew of the spaceship Todos as Aliva Ciba gives chase towards them and the Agua. Even as the conflict grows and grows, and opens the door on a bigger threat. Characters Todos Crew *Zwei Lorem *Sekai Akira *Hikari Kagayaku *Yuka Akatsuki *Joe Rossing *Jacobi Manner *Nila Rehill *Shuen Danyuu *Zepsen Kore Castor Abandon *Al Quet Aliva Ciba *Dela Castor *Leo Saravello *Warren Karter *Arron Gema *Aethur Blake *Kurasawa Toubito *William Tail Deum Vocula *Decker *Jottah Independent *Jyne *Dinah Cehack Mechanics Todos Crew Season 1 *ASBC-ARC Todos **LMA-3G-470 Gundam Agua ***LMA-3G-470-P2 Gundam Agua 2 **TD-001 Tierra **TD-002 Yuki **TD-003 Ashtear **TD-004 Raindrop Season 2 Castor Abandon *C-90A Luxom **C-90C Luxom Commander Type Aliva Ciba *AC-MP467 Tear **AC-CT467 Tear Commander Type *AC-MP308 Fuego **AC-CT308 Fuego Commander Type *AC-MP267 Gris **AC-CT267 Gris Commander Type *AC-MP110 Dias **AC-CT267 Dias Commander Type *AC-CT100 Base Changer *AC-EX197 Kysa *AC-EX200 Vorsa *AC-EX496 Aquarius Gundam *AC-EX666 Diablo Deum Vocula *DVE-D1 Arisah *DVE-D2 Befhaneh *DVE-D3 Caterpin *DVE-D4 Dilialah *DVE-D5 Emilla *DVE-D6 Frania Opening, Ending, and Insert Songs Openings: *''Gravity Ø'' by Aqua Timez (Season 1; Episode 2 through Episode 12) *''Golden Time Lover'' by Sukima Switch (Season 1; Episode 13 through Episode 25) *''Days'' by FLOW (Season 2; Episode 2 through Episode 12) *''LOVE & HOPE'' by RUANN (Season 2; Episode 13 through Episode 24) Endings: *''Gravity Ø'' by Aqua Timez (Season 1; Episode 1) *''Gekka Reijin'' by BUCK-TICK (Season 1; Episode 2 through Episode 12) *''Walk no Yakusoku'' by Nangi (Season 1; Episode 13 through Episode 25) *''Days'' by FLOW (Season 2; Episode 1) *''Himitsu Kichi'' by Kozue Takada (Season 2; Episode 2 through Episode 12) *''Cause Disarray'' by Galneryus (Season 2; Episode 13 through Episode 24) Inserts: Episodes *''Main article: List of Vivens Aetus Episodes'' Trivia *Agua is the Spanish word for Water.